


An Obligatory Mermaid AU

by orphan_account



Series: JohnDave AU Where... [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave Strider is a mermaid, M/M, why is that not a tag lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously, what did you expect?</p>
<p>May need a  better title later...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>JohnDave AU: Mermaidstuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Obligatory Mermaid AU

**Author's Note:**

> John is a human, Dave is a merperson. They meet.

    Your name is John Egbert and you are on vacation with your father. You try to go on vacation as much as you can to this seaside town that your cousin Jade told you about. It’s always a great time, you rent the same little house near the sea every time and it’s always great to wake up smelling sea salt AND your father cooking breakfast. You really like the beach and try to stay outside as much as you can. Like, now. It’s the early morning, you got up before your father for once, and now you’re walking up and down the beach, barefoot, having abandoned your flip flops somewhere between the house and the sign that welcomes people to the beach. You like walking in the sand, it’s not too hot, since it’s really early anyway.

    But now you’re sitting. You got tired on the fifth time walking up and down and now you’re resting near the water, right on the shore. You let the water wash past you without a care, maybe you can swim a bit later? That would be cool, actually.

    You watch the waves in interest, watching them splash up in the air and against the shore until you see something a bit out of the ordinary? Something kind of thin and red occasionally splashes away a few feet out into the ocean. What could it be? Some sort of scarf? Why would someone get rid of that in that sort of way? You get up and wade into the water and investigate. The scarf seems to be getting away, so you swim. You’re right behind it, so you grab it.

    Then you realize this ‘scarf’ is not a scarf. You feel scales, like a fish, so you go underwater and you are face to face with a very annoyed boy. With a tail. Your eyes go wide and you gasp, then realizing you’re still underwater, you surface and cough a lot. The boy also surfaces, just as surprised.

   “What the fuck?” You ask, when you catch your breath. The boy looks like he’s thinking the same thing.  

    And then he frowns, “I don’t want you saying things about me, so you better forget I exist.” He points a finger at you, his nails are pretty much claws and his voice is scratchy and low from disuse.

    You nod, you don’t think anyone would believe you.

    The boy leaves you with a frown and dives back into the water.

    You are unsure if you can forget what you saw.

**Author's Note:**

> these are probably gonna be a little shorter than BoCaTN because im gonna expend my energy into doing that, like!! who does two involved multi-chaptered fics at the same time?
> 
> people w/ more time...  
> these are gonna be different short scenarios in the same au topic


End file.
